Dernier Vol
by OllyFromNowhere
Summary: Link vient de libérer Vah'Medoh de l'emprise du Fléau Ganon. Et Revali, avant de disparaître à jamais, lui propose une dernière promenade dans les cieux. 【OS / Fr / BoTW / RevaLink léger】


Link avait défait l'emprise du Fléau Ganon sur Vah'Medoh et libéré l'esprit de Revali, mais quelque chose semblait manquer. Au fond, il se sentait coupable de la mort des Prodiges. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait lui en vouloir – au contraire, tous l'avaient remercié d'être venu libérer leur âme après cent ans d'errance –, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait été à leurs côtés au moment où Ganon s'était emparé des Créatures Divines.

Le jeune hylien avait rejoint la zone d'exercice du Village Piaf, d'où il pouvait voir Vah'Medoh que l'esprit de Revali avait amené jusqu'à son perchoir. Toutes les Créatures Divines étaient à présent libérées, et Link savait qu'il pourrait compter sur le soutien de Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk et Revali au moment du combat final. Et pourtant il avait terriblement peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Un bruit d'ailes qui fendent l'air le fit se retourner : Teba se tenait à présent derrière lui, et le Piaf se posa à son tour sur la zone d'exercice. Il s'approcha de Link en titubant – sa patte blessée avait été bandée –, et il lança joyeusement :

— Eh bien, on dirait que tu as ramené Vah'Medoh au village. Merci beaucoup, je crois bien que j'aurais été incapable de le faire seul.

Link se força à sourire mais ne trouva rien à répondre, et le guerrier Piaf s'assit auprès de lui.

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda-t-il alors.

Teba suivit le regard de Link, et il vit que le Héros fxait Vah'Medoh. Il lui sembla qu'il venait de comprendre.

— Revali est mort, et on ne peut rien y faire. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça, tu ne peux pas retourner dans le passé et changer les choses. Il a été prisonnier de Vah'Medoh pendant un siècle, et si tu n'étais pas revenu, j'imagine qu'il le serait toujours. Alors tu devrais arrêter de t'en vouloir.

Le Piaf offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à Link, avant de se relever.

— Mon fils doit m'attendre, je vais y aller, fit-il à l'intention du Héros. Descends au Village quand tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Teba s'envola, et Link se retrouva de nouveau seul. La nuit tombait et le froid qui commençait à se faire sentir fit frissonner l'Hylien, même malgré sa tenue épaisse. Le Héros ramena ses jambes contre son torse et souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer.

Puis son regard dévia de nouveau sur la Créature Divine des Piafs. Quelques heures plus tôt, lui-même s'y trouvait, combattant de toutes ses forces un démon né de la rancœur de Ganon. Là-bas, il avait retrouvé Revali – ou du moins son esprit –, et celui-ci avait avoué qu'il avait été trop arrogant et que cela avait effectivement causé sa perte. Sans que Link sache vraiment pourquoi, le fait que le guerrier Piaf ait admis qu'il avait fait bon nombre d'erreurs le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable. « Aucun des Prodiges ne méritait ce qui leur est arrivé, » songea le jeune Hylien.

N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de ramener ces derniers à la vie ? Non, ils le lui auraient dit s'il y en avait eu un. Une grande tristesse l'envahit tandis qu'il continuait de fixer Vah'Medoh. L'esprit de Revali et des autres disparaîtraient-ils une fois le Fléau vaincu ? Link voulait croire que non, mais au fond de lui, il savait que les Prodiges partiraient définitivement dès que la mission qui leur avait été confiée cent ans auparavant serait accomplie.

Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer, et le jeune Hylien ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue qui lui faisait cet effet, ou si une larme menaçait de couler.

La nuit était complètement tombée, mais le village Piaf était encore bien éclairé. Seule la zone d'exercice où Link s'était installé était plongée dans l'obscurité. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière n'attire son attention, derrière lui. Le jeune Héros se retourna, pensant voir Teba qui venait lui apporter quelque chose, mais son cœur manqua un battement : Revali se tenait à quelques mètres de lui – ou du moins son esprit, mais peu importe. L'archer Piaf était, comme sur Vah'Medoh, entouré d'une lumière verte – celle qui avait attiré l'attention de l'Hylien.

Le Prodige Piaf s'approcha et s'assit auprès de Link, les pattes dans le vide.

— Vraiment flatté de voir quelqu'un pleurer pour moi, lâcha soudain Revali, un peu moqueur, après plus d'une vingtaine de secondes passées en silence.

Link le regarda, un peu surpris, et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ses joues étaient légèrement humides. Il les essuya d'un rapide mouvement, avant de demander au Prodige Piaf ce qu'il faisait là. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— Je voulais juste voir le Village Piaf une dernière fois. Ça fait quand même cent ans que je n'y suis pas retourné…

Cela confirmait donc la pensée du Héros : les Prodiges disparaîtraient lorsque Ganon serait vaincu. Alors Link se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter de plus, mis à part qu'il était désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour venir en aide aux Prodiges et aux peuples respectifs de ceux-ci.

— Bah, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais été moins prétentieux et que j'avais demandé de l'aide. Enfin, j'imagine.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, l'air de dire que ça ne servait de toute façon à rien de repenser à cela. Comme l'avait si bien dit Teba, ils ne pouvaient pas remonter le temps pour faire changer les choses.

Link observa un moment l'esprit du guerrier Piaf. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la Créature Divine de son peuple, comme Link quelques instants auparavant. Revali avait toujours arc, carquois et flèches sur le dos, et il portait la tenue habituelle des Piafs. Comme le jour où le monstre créé par Ganon l'avait tué.

Soudain, Revali se releva, et fit quelques pas en arrière. Link se retourna précipitamment pour lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps – même juste quelques minutes de plus –, mais l'archer fut plus rapide, et il dit :

— Un dernier vol ?

Link le regarda avec des yeux ronds : il y a cent ans, Revali aurait préféré se faire arracher les plumes une à une que de lui proposer ça. Déjà qu'il avait horreur de l'emmener sur son dos quand c'était la princesse Zelda qui le lui ordonnait…

— Promis, je ne te ferai pas tomber, cette fois-ci, ajouta le Piaf avec un petit rire. J'avoue que je l'avais exprès. Mais si tu avais vu ta tête après… !

Link mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir de ce dont il parlait, mais cela finit par lui revenir en mémoire : Revali était censé amener le jeune Hylien sur Vah'Medoh, mais il n'en avait absolument pas envie – comme à chaque fois, en fait. Il avait tout de même fini par accepter, sauf que, pendant le vol, il avait « malencontreusement » laissé tomber Link en faisant un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Par chance, ils étaient juste à côté du Village Piaf, et l'un d'entre eux avait rattrapé le Héros à temps.

Link hésita donc un moment, mais il finit par se lever à son tour, se demandant si il était réellement possible de voler sur le dos d'un esprit – mais il supposa que si l'archer le lui proposait, c'est que ça l'était. Revali retira donc son arc et le reste de son attirail pour que le jeune Hylien ne soit pas gêné. Link se plaça près du Prodige Piaf, mais celui-ci, avant de le laisser monter sur son dos, tourna vivement la tête, et dit :

— Surtout, n'arrache pas mes magnifiques plumes.

Link hocha la tête et monta sur le dos de Revali – confirmant donc que c'était possible –, lequel s'était baissé pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois que le Héros fut bien installé, et sûr de ne pas risquer de tomber au moindre « mouvement brusque », il fit signe à Revali qu'il pouvait y aller. Celui-ci battit des ailes, et ses serres finirent par quitter le sol en bois de la zone d'exercice.

Link resserra un peu plus ses bras au niveau du cou du Piaf, tout en continuant de faire attention à ne tirer sur aucune de ses plumes – il était persuadé que Revali n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le faire tomber, s'il lui faisait mal par mégarde.

Le vent, un peu froid, cognait contre ses joues, alors il posa sa tête sur les plumes du Prodige, pour se réchauffer un peu. Tous deux passèrent au-dessus du Village Piaf, et grâce aux torches encore allumées, ils parvinrent à distinguer les toits en bois des habitations.

Puis Revali se pencha légèrement sur la droite, et ils dévièrent vers la forêt. Le Piaf descendit pour qu'ils arrivent juste au niveau des arbres les plus hauts, puis il remonta, partit dans l'autre sens, et ils arrivèrent jusqu'au perchoir où se trouvait à présent Vah'Medoh. Link crut que Revali allait s'arrêter sur la Créature Divine, mais il se contenta seulement d'en faire le tour, avant de s'en éloigner.

D'un seul coup, Revali partit vers le haut, mais bien plus vite cette fois-ci. Link, qui avait un peu desserré son emprise sur le cou du Piaf, manqua de tomber, mais il parvint à se rattraper. L'archer ralentit un peu l'allure pour permettre au jeune garçon de se replacer, puis il reprit à une vitesse un peu plus calme.

Le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, et l'Hylien se pressa encore davantage contre le dos de Revali. Soudain, le Piaf ralentit – tellement que Link avait cru pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il s'était arrêté. L'Hylien redressa la tête et écarquilla les yeux : tous deux volaient au dessus des nuages !

Link ne parvenait plus à distinguer ni le Village Piaf, ni la forêt, ni les montagnes, ni même Vah'Medoh. Il n'y avait plus que des nuages, qu'éclairait doucement la lumière émise par l'esprit de Revali. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs cessé de battre des battre des ailes, se contentant de planer, profitant lui aussi du spectacle.

Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles, et Link ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard, tant il trouvait cela magnifique. Évidemment, durant son périple, il avait eu à de nombreuses reprises l'occasion de dormir dehors et d'observer les étoiles. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait les toucher rien qu'en tendant la main.

— C'est pas mal, pas vrai ? fit alors Revali en brisant le silence.

Link hocha la tête tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Là, au dessus des nuages, il se sentait libre, il était loin de toutes ses responsabilités de « héros ». Et il aurait réellement voulu que ce doux moment de liberté et de calme dure éternellement. Mais son destin le ramenait à la réalité, et il savait que le moment arriverait où Revali le reposerait au sol et où il devrait terminer d'accomplir sa mission.

— Je voulais quand même que tu gardes au moins _un seul_ bon souvenir de moi, avoua finalement l'archer en battant à nouveau des ailes.

Link resserra un peu son étreinte autour du cou du Piaf, lui faisant comprendre que c'était bon, il avait un bon souvenir de lui – même si en réalité il n'en avait jamais voulu à Revali pour quoi que ce soit, car le jeune homme n'était pas d'une nature rancunière.

Revali resta encore de longues minutes à voler au dessus des nuages. Lui-même semblait ébloui par cette vision, même si ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il la voyait – Link était persuadé que le Piaf avait l'habitude de voler au dessus des nuages autrefois. Cependant, c'était peut-être la première fois depuis cent ans qu'il n'avait pas vu un ciel étoilé.

Link remarqua alors qu'ils semblaient perdre de l'altitude. Le moment de retourner sur la terre ferme était arrivé, songea-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Prodiges Piaf et Hylien atterrissaient effectivement sur la zone d'exercice où Link s'était installé après avoir libéré Revali et Vah'Medoh. L'Hylien descendit du dos de l'archer, et celui-ci en profita pour récupérer ses effets, qu'il avait laissés sur le sol de bois.

Link crut alors que Revali allait lui dire qu'il retournait auprès de Vah'Medoh, qu'il allait lui faire ses adieux ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise – et aussi à sa plus grande joie – le Piaf s'assit de nouveau près du vide. Le Héros le rejoignit, se laissant tomber juste à côté de lui.

— Il parait que les morts deviennent des étoiles, souffla alors le Prodige Piaf. Link, guette bien le ciel, quand tu auras vaincu le Fléau Ganon. Il se pourrait que je devienne l'étoile la plus brillante qui ait jamais existé, lâcha-t-il d'un ton faussement hautain qui fit sourire Link.

Sur ces mots, les deux acolytes regardèrent le ciel sombre un peu couvert par les nuages. C'était la dernière fois que Link verrait Revali. Et cette simple pensée lui arracha une larme, qui roula le long de sa joue. Le Piaf la remarqua et il posa son aile sur l'épaule du Héros, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, et le garçon baissa légèrement la tête. Il la releva cependant lorsque l'archer retira son aile de son épaule. Revali avait ouvert ses ailes, et Link ne comprit d'abord pas ce que cela signifiait.

— Ne me force pas à le dire à voix haute, j'ai quand même un peu d'amour propre, lâcha le Piaf en détournant le regard.

Le Héros n'était toujours pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, jusqu'à ce que Revali fasse un signe de tête qui sembla plus clair aux yeux de Link. Alors l'Hylien se rapprocha du Prodige, et ce dernier referma ses ailes sur son dos. Link posa sa tête contre le plumage de Revali, se disant qu'il y resterait bien pour toujours, et il sentit le Piaf passer l'une de ses ailes dans ses cheveux, ébouriffés à cause du vol de tout à l'heure.

— Le Héros a besoin d'un peu de sommeil, s'il veut vaincre le grand méchant Ganon, murmura Revali, d'un ton qui se voulait un peu moqueur.

Link ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il était au chaud, se sentait en sécurité, mais surtout, il était auprès de Revali. La sensation d'apaisement qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au dessus des nuages fit son retour. Son cœur battait très vite et très fort, et il se demanda si le Piaf pouvait le sentir aussi. Toutes ces sensations lui donnèrent le vertige et lui firent tourner la tête – ou alors c'était la fatigue ?

Link et Revali restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, dans les bras de l'autre – ou les ailes, en l'occurrence. La lumière qu'émettait l'esprit de l'archer ne dérangeait pas du tout l'Hylien, qui finit même par somnoler.

Le Piaf ne voulait pas partir immédiatement, même si, à présent, Link dormait à poings fermés. Il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de rejoindre Vah'Medoh et de disparaître à jamais. Il resta près d'une heure aux côtés du Héros, mais il finit par se dire qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller tant que l'Hylien dormait encore.

Lorsque Link, le lendemain matin, rouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à se lever, et il supposa que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Le jeune homme tourna la tête de tous les côtés : il était seul. Il était toujours sur la zone d'exercice, au même endroit qu'hier soir, mais une couverture avait été déposée sur ses épaules – il songea que c'était Teba qui la lui avait apportée, puisque c'était chez lui qu'il avait vu ladite couverture.

Son regard se posa sur Vah'Medoh, dont le perchoir se trouvait juste en face. Link se demanda alors si Revali avait vraiment été auprès de lui hier soir, ou s'il avait simplement rêvé. Sans doute qu'il avait tout imaginé, oui. Après tout, pourquoi le Prodige serait-il venu le voir hier ?

Link se releva. Il allait descendre au Village Piaf pour acheter à manger, récupérer ses armes, qu'il avait laissées là-bas pour ne pas être encombré, puis il repartirait en direction du château d'Hyrule. Son destin était tout tracé, et il n'avait plus qu'à l'accomplir, à présent.

Par réflexe, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose qui lui chatouillait les doigts. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas avoir laissé quoi que ce soit dedans.

Il extirpa de sa poche une plume bleue, un peu brillante, et un sourire prit place sur son visage.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Revali avait été là hier, auprès de Link. Et le Prodige Piaf lui offrait à présent un dernier souvenir de lui.


End file.
